Icha Icha: Naruto
by inadey
Summary: What happens when naruto is told to write a part of jirayas famous series well just read and find out. Lemon in chapter 3. Author inside hope you like it R&R plz and suggestions are welcomed and wanted and needed to keep this fic lengthy. . ENJOY
1. The Begining Of Something Perverted

'_**Thoughts' **_

"_**Speaking"**_

_**It was 4:00 in the morning and Jiraya comes busting threw Naruto front door almost nearly breaking it down.**_

"_**So Naruto, I your sensei Jiraya the writer of the one and only, amazingly famous **__**Icha-Icha Paradise**__** series have come to a decision. YOU may have the honor of writing part of my next book. This is a very important job. If you don't do it and at least finish it by next Thursday than no new jutsu for you. I know you're not the smartest person in the world, but you were my only choice. I also would have gave the job to someone who actually had EXPERIENCE with a girl, but you've been with me for about three years so something must have rubbed off on you. You should have the skills to get girls easy you did get hotter over the years so I don't think this will be a problem. And if you got no luck with that I'm sure plenty of your friends have had experience with girls, especially that Uchiha boy. He is a total chick magnet. The lazy one seems to have a lot of babes on his butt so he is also a good choice." The old echii exclaimed. While rummaging thought the boy's room.**_

'_**What the hell is he doing in my house I just got home, and what he is talking about experience with girls rubbing off on ME. He couldn't get a date even if the hottest girl in the worlds asked HIM out he would probably spaz out or something like that.'**_

"_**Leave my house you idiot I'm tired and sore and not in the mood for you….. Why don't you just write this book yourself I'm an idiot Right you said it yourself, I wouldn't be able to do something that complicated?" A very annoyed kyuubi container asked/said in a cold tone.**_

"_**So here's my special pen, treat it with and love and if anything happens to it, I will beat you to a pulp. Jiraya said completely ignoring what Naruto just said.**_

"_**What so special about that pen. Is it because there a woman with a bikini on it, and that's the only girl you can get. Wait I think she's trying to tell me something" Naruto presses his ear to the pen. "Mmm-hmmm ya I'll tell him for you. She says it's over between you and her" says Naruto sarcastically.**_

"_**Shut up Uzamaki. Don't forget that a new jutsu is riding on your participation in the next book" Jiraya says in a serious tone then leaves Naruto's room. **_

_**Naruto reluctantly gets up clad only in baggy black sweats and his night cap and follows his sensei.**_

"_**Ero-sennin…..how long does my part have to be?" **_

"_**About 50pgs is good make sure you put lots of detail and descriptions" Jiraya said in a perverted tone then leaves Naruto to think.**_

_**Naruto looked at the clock to see it was only 4:25. Since he knew he wasn't gonna get any sleep he showered, ate, grabbed his ninja gear with a notebook and left to train in his favorite training ground.**_

_**When Naruto reached the training ground he saw something amazing. It was that girl he saw on that mission he had with Hinata's team. But the only difference was she was moving more elegantly and her body had filled out. It was perfect her chest and butt looked soft but firm and like a goddess with the water twirling around her and changing to mist, and ice her chakra was visible but it looked like a thin ribbon. Her curves where in the right places and she seemed toned. Remembering what had happened the last time he approached her Naruto decided to focus chakra in his eyes. Now he was able to see the particles of water fall from her mid-back length hair and slid down her slender form. But with the lack of light he wasn't able to see her face but that made her look even more goddess like, the light he did have seemed to make her glow. Naruto was now looking her down but before he was able to finish she did a final turn and disappeared.**_

_**Naruto stood for a while then took the notebook and pen started to write. Describing what he just saw with more detail and a second person who successfully approached and was able to romance the goddess with charm and was about to get to the more heated parts when he got stuck. He had no experience in this particular area just like Jiraya said so he forgot about training for the day and began looking for Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kiba.**_

_**In Town**_

_**At 5:00 in Konoha the streets where quite and peaceful so Naruto was a bit surprised when he bumped into Hinata.**_

"_**Hey nata-chan I haven't seen you in a while you just came back from **_

_**a mission?" Naruto asked as he pulled her into a hug.**_

"_**I came back last night but I couldn't sleep so I trained a bit" Hinata said and hugged back. (When he went away she stopped stuttering and was able to stop blushing as much because of how close they got.)**_

"_**You gonna hurt yourself training so much girl" he said and put an arm on her shoulder and they started to walk towards his favorite restaurant.**_

"_**You can't say that to me you've been doing that a lot longer than I have" Hinata said with a smile on her face.**_

"_**No no no you wake up early I just stay up late see the difference" Naruto looked down at her and smiled**_

"_**Well it's practically the same thing" She paused then continued "wanna race" then took off running.**_

_**Over the years he came back Naruto found himself hanging out with her more during these times he saw how fun she was and how she was easy to talk to and always said the right thing. Naruto was always comfortable with her near and was able to be himself without worrying how she would think about him. He also noticed that he noticed more about her like her eyes are different form any other Hyuuga and how her fighting style was different. He also learned a lot more personal things like her hobbies, dreams. Favorite things like color, food, movies whatever and she knew these things to he also told her about his past **_

_**And the Kyuubi. Instead of what he thought would happen he got**_

_**Encouragement and compliments with a tight but wonderful hug **_

_**An because of that 1 moment he noticed his attitude was different **_

_**He wasn't as loud and was able to think more clearly so the rash**_

_**Decisions came to an end. And he wasn't the only person to notice this so now whenever Naruto had to do an important and Hinata wasn't assigned to go he had to talk with her and Shikamaru and make well thought out and as close to perfect plans.**_

"_**Hey guys I've finally found you, I've been looking all over town for you guys. Where you guys been?" said Naruto out of breath.**_

"_**Where any man should….women's volleyball" said Kiba**_

"_**Ya women's volleyball is an experience I'll never forget" said Shikamaru**_

"_**But since when were you guys so interested in volleyball" said Naruto**_

"_**The truth is that we aren't into volleyball, in fact we hate it. But we don't go to see some people play this crappie game, we come for the girls dressed in only skimpy bikini's and booty shorts" said Neji**_

"_**For the girls you say. Well I wouldn't usually do this but I need you guy's help with somethin'. Jiraya told me I had to write a part of his next book and y'alls all know I didn't hand in the "V-ticket" yet and you guys did soooo wanna help a guy out I need a new jutsu" Naruto said and started to scratch the back of his head.**_

_**After a moment of silence the guys each told in descriptive detail of some of the more passion filled times with there girls.**_

_**So Naruto took out his pen and notebook and wrote down every single thing he was being told but he switched things up and put it all together to make a very nose blood worthy moment.**_

"_**Thanks guys that really helped a lot, I'll be finished with this thing in no time." With that Naruto left with a gigantic smile in his face and started to look for Kakashi, Asuma, and Sasuke.**_

_**That's the 1**__**st**__** chapter of this if you want more review and suggestions are welcome **_


	2. Edit, Revise, and adding more

_**I was so glad when I saw so many hits and a few reviews I started writing this 10:13 am (I recently woke up.) So I got a taker in my lemon offer and I'll add it a.s.a.p. The lemon is with Sasuke and an OC tho. I asked if I could change it to Sakura or Karin but the author doesn't like them so im keeping it the same so people who are looking forward to a lemon thank **__**SasuKitsune **__**and also thank **__**narultimate98 **_

_**For **__**the help I got and also the reviewer **__**Kasuchi, Koichi ()**__** you gave me an idea for this chapter well here we go.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Speak"**_

'_**Thought'**_

_**; Kyuubi;**_

_**; Damn kit im getting horny from hearing all these stories how you able to handle this if I was you I woulda jumped the first girl I seen;**_

'_**I'm not you and it's called self control fuzz ball I need to find Kakashi, and Asuma I just remembered that Sasuke has a mission'**_

_**After another hour of searching for the two he found them drinking at a bar (in a VIP room). Seeing that they were drunk and would say anything at the moment he asked the question. Like the guys earlier they paused before they went into a very descriptive and ten times more explicit story of there night of passion. With a blushing face that was glowing like a Christmas light Naruto wrote down what was said and added more flavor. When the two had had there fun and finished telling there stories Naruto got up to go.**_

_**When Naruto was about to leave Anko and Kurenai came in and gave there lovers a very passionate and heated kiss, when they parted each guy had a long strand of spit connecting the two. **_

"_**Ummm well thanks for your help I'll be going now" Naruto said his face still red getting ready to run away. But two seductive voices called his name.**_

"_**Why you leaving so soon and why does it have to be when we come? Naruto you don't like us" Kurenai and Anko said moving closer to him**_

"_**Uhh….. N n no I its j just that I umm have to go" he said trying to keep his cool.**_

"_**Don't lie we just wanna play" Kurenai said and took a step closer to the boy.**_

"_**Yea we could have a 5some you have a lot of energy you can last long" Anko took a step close and unzipped his jacket.**_

"_**And I see you do those back flips your pretty flexible" Kurenai added and put her hand under his shirt.**_

"_**Your umm fiancé's would get mad and I think I need to go like now I have to umm meet some people " Naruto said took her hand from under his shirt and started to back away all the while staring at the far corner.**_

"_**No we did that a few times before here I'll show you" Kurenai said then put Naruto in a genjutsu showing the last time she and Asuma had a foursome with Kakashi and it was getting to the most heated parts Kyuubi broke the genjustsu and said **_

_**; Kit if you don't leave now imma take over and leave both them pregnant and crippled;… after about a minute of silence the Kyuubi added; hey write what you saw down that was some good stuff don't waste it; Taking the advice Naruto ran as fast as he could to his place and wrote what he saw but once again added here and there.**_

_**Back at the bar**_

"_**Awww it would have been fun to have him here. But ohh well we gotta make due with what we have" Anko said the tuned to the two men in the room.**_

"_**Yea I agree" then the two started to ravaging there men and each other and there partners. The four weren't seen for the rest of the day.**_

_**With Naruto**_

' _**I gotta finish this soon' was the only thing going in Naruto's head with the focus he had he didn't notice Hinata in front off him and they ended falling with him on top of a very compromising position. One leg was between her legs his right arm was around her head and his left was on her chest. After realizing what happened the two jumped up both Christmas light red and ran in two different directions. Both thinking **_

'_**Ohh man I really hope this doesn't stop me from falling asleep.**_

_**Later that day at Naruto's place**_

_**Naruto was in his room reading what he had editing and revising while he was aroused.**_

"_**Danm man why me I cant do this" Naruto screamed as he was laying down trying to calm himself down he thought of the day he and Hinata went ice skating. She was hopeless on skates but he didn't mind she held him close and after they went to his place for hot chocolate. But since of all the events that happened that day this thought didn't stay clean it transformed into a hot, steamy, and chocolaty scene which caused Naruto to run and jump into the freezing cold shower fully clothed. He was panting now and tried to stop the thoughts but Kyuubi said.**_

_**; Hey why you stop it was getting good but here this makes it better; then he sent images that where very realistic and so explicit Naruto was having trouble not running to Hinata and making this happen but lucky kyuubi stopped then said**_

_**; You so gotta write that down;**_

'_**No thank you' was all Naruto could say**_

_**; You will cause if you don't I'll show this again but with her here; **_

_**Knowing this wasn't a lie he complied but added tweaked and made it better than anything that Jiraiya could ever do.**_

_**Fearing that he would have he would have dreams about Hinata Naruto couldn't sleep so he decided to take a walk. When he got to the pond near the Hokage Mountain he saw Tsunade. She was sitting alone look at the moon with a sad gaze in her eyes.**_

"_**Dan why'd you have to go" Naruto heard her say softly. He had a few things about this guy but not a lot so he decided to ask if she wouldn't talk he wouldn't press.**_

"_**Hey baa-Chan do you mind me asking who Dan is?" he questioned softly she didn't answer when he was about to say sorry he heard he say this**_

"_**He was a person very special to me we believed in something different than what was common and it was great to have some one backing you up. After a while he and I got more intense I fell in love we did almost everything together she started to tell h8ima about a few dates that were romantic but lead to something more in the end. When she finished she added "And when we where together I felt safe at peace and totally complete in every way. To him I had no flaws and the same was with me. But on a mission gone wrong he left me….. I was devastated it felt like my heart was being ripped out… I almost killed myself but Jiraiya stopped me, I know he is a gigantic pervert who is a complete idiot at times but he helped though a tough time in my life me and for that I love him… if he didn't I would have the opportunity to meet you or the other people in Konoha" while she was saying this Naruto began to think about his life to see if anyone affected him in that way before he was able to find his answer Tsunade interrupted his thoughts and said " Why did you ask are you starting to realize that's the way it is with you and Hinata" she had her body turned to him with a grin on her face. (Naruhina Inukage fan this was inspired by you reviews see that I take you suggestions and see what I can do P.S hope this was done well enough) **_

"_**Uhh why would you say that" Naruto asked a blush was starting to creep on his face.**_

" _**because your like a whole different person since you guys got closer your more mature and don't make stupid plans to just bust in places you also see to consider other peoples feelings before yo ask a personal question and don't press until the person is ready…. She made you over Naruto and I know you like her." She stopped looked at Nauto's face than said "you're very protective of her also I remember the time when she was doing yoga in the firefly position some guy approached her and started to flirt you were cool for a second then he touched her and you threw him into a tree the sucker went threw six each split. He ended broking his ribs and both arms hands and fingers included." She got up and laughed and Naruto joined her. **_

"_**He deserved it touching her like that she is mine" **_

"_**Ohh so she's your now well I hope she knows this soon"**_

"_**Wait did I just say that out loud"**_

"_**Yup now go home and sleep you and your future girlfriend are the only people who can run the errands that I'm going to ask good night Naruto" She then left in a cloud of smoke to catch some sleep herself.**_

_**When Naruto got home that night Naruto used his discussion with Tsunade as inspiration for what he added into the book. Now it had action comedy romance and a whole bunch of explicit nose blood worthy hot and steamy sex scenes. That night Naruto dreamt of what it would be like if what Tsunade suggested was all true...**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Well folks that the second chap Sorry for the mistakes and such and I forgot last chapter **__**I DO NOT OWN THE NARUTO OR ICHA ICHA PARDISE SEIRSE. (SP?)**_


	3. Doing it in a bakery and compitetion

_**Alright this is Chapter numero twa (3) and **__**Kasuchi, Koichi ()**__** the idea you gave me was instead of making two women mad I'll have two help out Naruto without realizing it. And the answer to your question is yea they were both drunk and no harem I'm not a big fan if it's a naruhina I only want Hinata to get his attention and the same with her and also that goes for all my fave couples crack and cannon. The Lemon I promised is here and I'm leaving it how I got it but I might have to change a few things like where they did it at and make a few things clear. This lemon is by **__**SasuKitsune**__** and all credit goes to **__**SasuKitsune**__** so no flames on that alright. So no bad comments on the hard work **__**SasuKitsune**__** put into this.**_

_**I don't own Naruto and thank you for the reviews and suggestions I really try to add them in add give more so this fic can go on longer. Ps on the lemon I meant to say Sasuke was gone 16 months sorry.**_

_**And one question did Hinata stutter ever in the Anima I forgot or is that something Fan Fiction Authors did to amplify her shyness.**_

"_**Speak"**_

'_**Thought'**_

_**; Kyuubi;**_

_**It was the day that Sasuke was going to be back from his 16 month mission and Naruto was getting tiered of waiting. So getting impatient he went to see his closest female friends to keep Sasuke off his mind. The first place he checked was the konoha bakery.**_

_**When he got there he saw the 5 women talking and smiling. As he went to say hi the conversation took a GIGANTIC U-Turn.**_

"_**Sooooo Nata-chan when are you finally going to give in your V-Ticket to Naruto" Sakura asked with a smile.**_

_**Chocking on her food with a Bright red face and tears flowing out her eyes Hinata managed to say " W w w what" **_

"_**Don't say what you know you would like it. You would have fun" Ino Added making said girl blush even more.**_

"_**He is pretty flexible, when he trains with Shikamaru he tends to use his body more and you have the flexibility of a rubber band Hinata and its all because of the yoga you do and new training program that made you start gymnastics" she paused for a second to let that sink in then added. After a minute Temari smiled and added **_

"_**Thanks of teaching me how to do that yoga move it comes in handy." Temari then leaned closer to and whispered something that only there table could here.**_

"_**Wow you got him to do that with only that move…. Hinata teach me" Ino and Sakura said in unison.**_

"_**Hey lets get back on topic" Tenten said then Continued " So why don't you let go it seems like it would be great he has a lot of stamina, gotten hotter, really strong. Traveling with Jiraiya has taught him how to make a girl feel good he turned into a real charmer…………."**_

"_**That's true without him we wouldn't have gotten away alive on a lot of mission and it's not like he doesn't want it either he's super protective over you. Remember what he did to that guy when he touched you. I was surprised he kept his cool that long though. We all thought as soon as he saw the guy open his mouth he would have killed him but he is full of surprises. Plus he stopped touching you as much." Temari added**_

"_**So that doesn't mean anything and why are you so interested anyway" Hinata said trying to change the topic.**_

"_**Don't change the topic Hinata and what his not touching you means is that he is really horny and doesn't want to jump you in front of all of us" Sakura explained.**_

_**;Kit they speak the truth you have trained a lot you are strong, and a charmer a few days and a bunch of dates you can have her in bed screaming so loud she'll be mute and don't try to be modest I know what you have been writing and that dream and what I showed you was all you. You know you'll be able to make her feel good. If… no WHEN you get her in bed a you won't have any regrets the next day you both want it; Kyuubi stated making Naruto come out of his daze and speak before the conversation turned again.**_

"_**Hey girls how's life"**_

_**All the women at the table smiled and said hi hoping he didn't hear a thing they said.**_

"_**Hey Hinata why are you blushing" he asked knowing fully the reason**_

"_**Umm uhhhhh I umm-"Hinata was about to answer but was called.**_

"_**Hinata your orders here" the store owner yelled. Using this as an opportunity Hinata jumped up to get her stuff but was blocked by Naruto.**_

"_**Hey answer the question you know were friends no were closer then that" hearing this all the ladies at the table eyebrows rose each thinking that 'she didn't tell me something' but sweat dropped when they heard this **_

"_**Were best friends come on"**_

"_**Yes we are. So you should know that I'll tell you later"**_

"_**And you should no I want to know now" while he was walking closer she was taking steps back causing her to trip over a chair and grab onto the closets thing to her. Which ended up being Naruto the two landed in the same position they landed in the other day but now they where kissing. His time it looked less comfortable because they where more twisted proving the point both Tenten and Temari made flexibility.**_

"_**Wow I always knew Naruto was unpredictable but Hinata…. You guys look like your getting ready to have sex in the bakery" Sasuke's voice came from the doorway. After the awkwardness came and went everyone parted Sasuke and Naruto to talk about what happened in his last mission and the girls to interrogate Hinata some more.**_

_**At Naruto's place**_

_**Sasuke was acting weird he was off and having and idea what was the reason.**_

"_**You fell in love and had sex with the client didn't you teme" Naruto asked from the kitchen hearing Sasuke choke on his drink he knew he was right.**_

"_**Hey don't question me you were the one about to go at it in public" Sasuke said when he finished chocking and Naruto walked into the living room and dropping on the couch.**_

"_**You liked it didn't you" He looked at Sasuke and saw a faint blush. "Wanna talk bout it" Sasuke looked at Naruto and Started to talk.**_

"_**Okay so her name is Kagome Hyuga" and here the lemon starts it's in her P.O.V. (cuz that's how I got it)**_

**Playful Princess ****(A Sasuke Uchiha Lemon) BY **_**SasuKitsune**_

**My name is Kagome Hyuga (1) and I work at a pizza parlor in the village of Konohaa (2.5). Last year I hooked up with my best friend, Sasuke Uchihaa (2) and became his girlfriend which gave me an air of importance and hundreds of fan girls who hate my guts. Sasuke doesn't seem to mind through. Speaking of him he has been acting ultra weird lately and I can't figure out why.**

**Sasuke had me once again cornered against the wall for what felt like the fourteenth time this week, we now lived together in the Uchihaa Compound. The young Uchihaa had been relentless in his efforts to try and seduce me for what I had not a clue. "Sasuke what are you?!" I was silenced by Sasuke smashing his lips into mine, "shh Kagome let me do all the work." Sasuke backed me up to the bed and stripped, he then did the same to me. Sasuke then pushed me gently onto the soft mattress that was his bed. "Kagome for just this first time when I enter you it will hurt but when it comes to that I promise I will warn you and do it hard and fast. Please trust me." Sasuke then lowered his dark raven head to enclose the nipple of my left breast before sucking on it greedily. I closed my eyes as spasms of pure joy hit my mind and my brain. The sensation the sucking was sending through my body was incredibly strong and filled me to the brim with pure joy. So when Sasuke released the nipple I felt empty, devoid of feeling that is until he bent his head again to enclose the other nipple of my right breast. When Sasuke had finished there he began to clean my entire body with his tongue, tenderly but greedily licking every bare part of my skin until I squirmed in ecstasy of pleasure. Sasuke then moved down to my opening where he first stuck one of his fingers inside making me wriggle even more, he did this until he was teasing my jewel with three fingers and I was panting hard as a dog would in hot weather. I then saw Sasuke's head go in between my legs as he gently held them apart with his hands. I let out a frightened yelp of surprise as his tongue teased my jewel from inside me until I could feel how wet I was. Sasuke then withdrew his head and said, "Kagome you are ready hold still it will only hurt for a minute." Sasuke then pinned me completely to the bed so that I was flat with him above me. He then thrust his cock into me hard as fast as promised covering his mouth over mine stifling my yelp of pain. Sasuke was relentless, I became dizzy with pleasure as he thrust in a steady motion, in and out. Sasuke then taught me how to suck on his cock until he groaned in pleasure. I then licked his entire body as he had done to me. Sasuke then stood up and told me to kneel before him. Once I had done that he instructed me to tickle his seed sack with my fingers which induced a groan of pure pleasure from him. Sensing then that he was at his limits I put my mouth around his cock and sucked hard inducing both groans of pleasure and pain from him until he released his sex juices into my mouth.**

"_**Ohhh shit man she gave you her v-ticket are you gonna drop her." Naruto asked worried**_

"_**NO I umm kind of asked her to marry me" Sasuke answered waiting to hear the your stupid and young speech.**_

"_**Congrats man for a few reasons. 1. You found some one 2. You told me something to finish my part of Jiraiya's next book. 3. imma be your best man right." Naruto said and stood up mumbling to himself what was going to happen next when everybody knew.**_

"_**Yea and please try not to tell anyone I want to announce this when she and I are ready" Sasuke told Naruto who instantly gave him a look that said you can trust me man we brothers.**_

"_**You no the one person I would tell would help you out right and make your soon to be bride feel at home." **_

"_**Alright but tell her only"**_

_**The two women met and to the surprise Kagome and Hinata knew each other well and made preparations for everything.**_

"_**Hinata how come you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend and he is a cutie so how was it?" Kagome asked and smiled.**_

"_**We don't go out and we" Naruto answer was interrupted by Sasuke **_

"_**So you don't have to go out with a person to have sex" **_

"_**Why is it that everyone wants us to have go at it" Naruto stated thinking out loud.**_

"_**You guys seem made for each other and I just came here and I noticed how cute you two are together…. You guys should go out" Kagome told him and got up and looked at Hinata you better hurry your relationship up Naruto Uzamaki because she just might be taken by an old friend….."**_

"_**Kagome are you talking about" **_

"_**Yes when he found out about me and Sasuke and that I was moving he flipped but then he remembered that you lived here… He was cool, you haven't seen each other for a while things might go to far"**_

"_**This is going to be crazy" Hinata mumbled then imaged all the trouble he could cause with her and Naruto.**_

_**; Kit take her now you don't want complications in this. A love triangle will ruin your writing mood;**_

'_**No I wanna see what this guy got'**_

"_**Naruto try not to kill the guy" Sasuke said then left with his fiancé to take her down.**_

_**Hyuga and Hyuuga are two different things Hinata is Hyuuga so they are not related but still close tho cuz of the similarities in the last name**_

_**Uchihaa was because he had to change his name because of his mission**_

_**(2.5) Konohaa sister village of Konoha **_

_**Sorry it was a rush job I wanted to get something out so Naruto has competition who is going to win (Naruto) is it gonna be easy (hell no) is it gonna inspire him with the book (ohh yea) reviews to get the next chap up faster (need) suggestions (welcomed) **_

_**Thank you very much reader's ya'lls are great Claps to you (wild applause) **_

_**I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING **_

_**1. Naruto **_

_**2. Icha Icha Paradise**_

_**3. The lemon**_


	4. Inadey's chap 5 poll

_**Kasuchi **__**you give me wonderful reviews keep it up. Thank you for all the hits I have gotten from everybody thank you but can u review also because it helps me think of more stuff. And following this have to say sorry it took so long to have something up I have writers block. I have 2 ideas of what I wanted up put I'm not sure which one to pick so I'm writing a snippet of each and I guess u decide what happens next I'm sorry for the disappointment. One with most votes gets continued. Bye the way if you read this make sure to tell your friends to tell their friends and tell your friends to tell there friends. **_

* * *

"_**Speak"**_

'_**Thought'**_

_**; Kyuubi;**_

_**Idea Number 1**_

_**Naruto couldn't sleep that night all he could think about what this guy would be like and if he would be able to kick his ass and not get anybody mad.**_

_**; Kit calm down you got this. Don't worry the Hyuuga is to smart to fall for some stupid lines. You only have to worry if she blushes when he is close like she does with you okay; **_

'_**But Kyuubi you don't understand it's an old friend for damn sake old friend and did you see how her eyes got all happy when Kagome- Chan was talking about when this guy found out about her and Sasuke man I'm going to lose her'**_

_**; Kit get it together you took down Pain by yourself and helped in taking down Danzo (spelling plz?) from taking your spot as the future Sixth Hokage. You can handle this punk;**_

'_**Your right I can do this. Thanks Kyuubi, who would have thought you, would have cheered me up.'**_

_**; I know…. Now watch some porn to get your mind off this love triangle shit. You need to get horny and write the rest of that book;**_

'_**Pervert' **_

_**Later that day Naruto found himself with all the shinobi around his age standing next to Sasuke announcing the news of his engagement with Kagome. The response that the new couple received where all positive, and a big relief to them both. **_

"_**So Kagome do you have the list off people you want to invite" Sakura asked eagerly.**_

"_**Yup my big brother is supposed to be here any second and give me the list of people who can come" She said the excitement in her voice.**_

"_**Do you think anyone will know the people you invited" Ino asked thinking of who she could find to be her potential boyfriends**_

"_**Mhm Hinata-"Kagome was interrupted when a noise came from a short distance away.**_

"_**Kid get the hell out my way my Hinata is here we can't keep my future wife waiting" Kagome's older brother yelled after knocking his partner out his way.**_

"_**Your Hinata buddy she's mine" a second voice said a menacing growl came **_

"_**Alright calm down she's yours damn you gonna kill a bitch for this girl….. Well she is worth it with her niceness and kick ass body i wouldn't mind" was all that he got to say when a puch was delivered to his face.**_

**_"Talk bout her like that agian and I'll make sure u can't use your dick no more" kagome's brother t_****_hreatened _****_the man on the floor his foot resting on his neck pressing hard "You understand" a weak yes was his answer_**

_**Where the Shinobi are **_

_**A growl was heard and everyone turned to Naruto and saw that his eyes were a deep shape of blood red and his whisker marks where darker. Then the 3 people that were here for Kagome stepped into the room.**_

"_**Hinata long time no see huh" The oldest of the took a step towards her." When you coming back home" Kagome's brother had a smile on his face with his arm out stretched right in front of Hinata.**_

**_;Kit don't kick his ass yet wait you need a better reason remember last time;_**

_**That was what I first thought off but then was like it's not that good and came up with this: **_

* * *

_**Idea number 2**_

_**When the news of the engagement was announced it shocked everyone. But after that wore off multiple rounds of congratulations came from the young shinobi. after this the guys and girls split up the guys went to Sasule's house and the girls Hi nata's **_

_**Hinata's Backyard**_

"_**Hinata calm down Tyi won't do nothing stupid I told him to behave" Kagome said to a worried Hinata.**_

"_**Who's Tyi" Tenten asked the question on all the ladies mind.**_

"_**He's Kagome's older bother and a good friend of mine. And he might cause trouble he isn't the most obedient person around but he is an awesome guy" Hinata said and got up and paced.**_

"_**Then why are you nervous he should get along well with everybody" Sakura said then got up to stop Hinata from pacing.**_

"_**Yea but my brother pisses of people and he doesn't even know it. And when he and Hinata are together they fool around almost all the time and wrestle. Right after Kagome had said this a knock was heard and 3 men entered each really hot.**_

"_**Baby sis how you been" a guy about 6'3 with a very good build asked and hugged Kagome he had light blue hair and pale blue eyes. "And Hinata look at you… how you been shortie"**_

_**Hinata smiled and greeted all the guys one was 6'2 with dark green hair and golden eyes and a guy the same height and same color eyes but had jet black hair.**_

_**When every one was introduced and talked a water fight was stated and every one was soaked and laughing hard. During all this laughing no one had heard the back gate open or see Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, and Naruto starting at the scene. Ino and Sakura were on the floor by Suke (the one with green hair) and laughing hard because he was tickling them and spraying them with the hose. Tenten and Temari were wrestling with Yuki (the one with the jet black hair) but were doing a bad job because he was holding them by there waist and spun the both **_

_**For a while then got them on the ground and sat on them. Laughing **__**a unique laugh that caused both girls to giggle. During all this Kagome was sitting down watching this and laughing when Hinata and Tyi poured a bucket of water on her. This caused her to get up and grab the hose from Suki and sprayed them both so much they ended up falling tangled with Tyi on top. Yuki noticed that Tyi was about to fall Yuki being the wonderful friend he is softy tickled Kagome and poked her sides knowing this would work I getting her to laugh.**_

_**The Guys where beyond outraged Neji and Sasuke had there Bloodline traits activated and Sai was having a hard time not releasing his wonderful root Justus's and Naruto and Kiba were trying hard not to rip one of the guys touching the girls they love face clean off. And Shikamaru was planning each painful way these men could die. Tired of keeping quiet Kiba spoke.**_

"_**Hey Sakura you having fun" when this was heard everything stopped. When the girls saw the looks on the guy's face they knew things wouldn't end well so it was completely appropriate when the simultaneous Oh Shit was heard from all the previously laughing girls.**_

* * *

_**Okay now I know I took forever and I'm sorry I was stuck on writers block and had no idea what to do and these ideas keep popping up so I thought hey let me have a vote. **_

_**So your choices are**_

_**Idea 1**_

_**Idea 2**_

_**bits and pieces of both 1 & 2**_

_**well I hope you R&R and I DON'T OWN NARUTO and Btw did Hinata ever stutter in the real show or manga cause idr and to my reviews and the people who give hits I f***ing luv you.**_


	5. The Kyuubi's tale

_**So idea number #1 is the winner so it is going to get continued I'm sorry I took so long but I wasn't home and life is crazy right now but lets get started **__**NaruxHina831 **__**helped n gave me an idea…. And I'm sorry if this chap sucks I read Naruto chapters 458-459 and I was like NOOOOOOO Whyyyyyyyyy I can't continue on if the couple I want has like little or no chance of happening but I got some hope very little but I got some. I do not own Naruto I wouldn't be traumatized if I did.**_

"_**Speak"**_

'_**Thought'**_

_**; Kyuubi;**_

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. He could only think about what Hinata's old friend would be like and if he would be able to kick his ass and not get anybody mad.

; Kit calm down you got this. Don't worry the Hyuuga is to smart to fall for some stupid lines. You only have to worry if she blushes when he is close like she does with you okay;

'But Kyuubi you don't understand it's an old friend for damn sake an old friend, and did you see how her eyes got all happy when Kagome- Chan was talking about w this guy. Man I'm going to lose her'

; Kit get it together you took down Pain by yourself and helped in taking down Danzo (spelling plz?) from taking your spot as the future Sixth Hokage. You can handle this punk;

'Your right I can do this. Thanks Kyuubi, who would have thought you, would have cheered me up.'

; I know…. Now watch some porn to get your mind off this love triangle shit. You need to get horny and write the rest of that book;

'Pervert'

Later that day Naruto found himself with all the shinobi around his age standing next to Sasuke announcing the news of his engagement with Kagome. The response that the new couple received where all positive, and a big relief to them both.

"So Kagome do you have the list off people you want to invite" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Yup my big brother is supposed to be here any second and give me the list of people who can come" She said the excitement in her voice.

"Do you think anyone will know the people you invited" Ino asked thinking of who she could find to be her potential boyfriends.

"Mhm Hinata-"Kagome was interrupted when a noise came from a short distance away.

"Kid get the hell out my way my Hinata is here we can't keep my future wife waiting" Kagome's older brother yelled after knocking his partner out his way.

"Your Hinata buddy she's mine" a second voice said a menacing growl came immediately after.

"Alright calm down she's yours damn you gonna kill a bitch for this girl….. Well she is worth it. With her niceness, and kick ass body I wouldn't mind" was all that he got to say when a punch was delivered to his face.

"Talk bout her like that again and I'll make sure u can't use your dick no more" Kagome's brother threatened the man on the floor his foot resting on his neck pressing hard "You understand" a weak yes was his answer

Where the Shinobi are

A growl was heard and everyone turned to Naruto and saw that his eyes were a deep shape of blood red and his whisker marks where darker. Then the 3 people that were here for Kagome stepped into the room.

"Hinata long time no sees huh" The oldest of them took a step towards her." When you coming back home" Kagome's brother had a smile on his face with his arm out stretched right in front of Hinata.

; Kit don't kick his ass yet wait you need a better reason remember last time….. So to calm you down I'm going to tell you a story;

'I don't wanna hear a story Kyuubi'

; Well you are any way and you're going to like it:

'No not now'

: Fine….:

**Out of Naruto's conscience.**

Hinata was looking up at the person in front of her. A smile came and it wasn't her usually small one. This one was a goofy smile, the one you can see your teeth when you do it.

"Hi azuma (1) how is everything?" Hinata said as she got up and hugged Kagome's brother.

"Everything is good's otto (2). When you heading back home" He replied then ended the hug. He then walked over to his sister and kissed her forehead and gave her a hug.

"Hi nii-san so you have the list right" Kagome asked eager to see who can come.

"Yes"

"Can I have it?"

"No"

"Why not Tyi

"Cause I umm kinda left it at _home_"

The smile that was on Kagome's face dropped.

"What, how could you do that to me, is this pay back from what I did to Bella, I said I was sorry" Tears where starting well in her eyes. Tyi smile got wider each second during this speech and Sasuke was about to yell at him for this when he saw that Hinata was smiling to he started at her for a second the she mouthed _its okay he is just playing with her watch._

"Wow Mey you really serious with this wedding huh… You're lucky that Kenichi and Syun love you enough to not forget" Tyi went over to the two and took the scroll.

"Thank you, you guys are the best…ohh umm I'm sorry I didn't introduce you guys yet"

The introductions where made and almost everyone was done and it was Naruto left. When they got to him every konoha resident noticed that his nails, whisker marks, and eyes where back to normal. So that was a great relief.

"Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you"

"Likewise, you're pretty famous Uzumaki. Many people know who you are do you think I can spar with you sometime." Kenichi asked and smiled and continued "All of you male shinobi have so wanna spar some"

Before any male could answer the question Ino spoke.

"How come you only want to fight the guys you don't think we females are tough enough to?"

"No the only reason Kenichi doesn't want to fight you guys is because most of are shinobi are women. We often spar with them, since your village has more male shinobi we thought that this would be a good opportunity to spar with a guy who we have no idea what is up there sleeve." Syun stopped to look at Ino's face then finished with "But if you want to spar with any of us there is no problem."

Later that day

Laughter filled team 8's usual training ground. After the introductions were done and the spars were about to start a water balloon fight took its place until about midnight when a game of man hunt started.

"Okay the only person missing is Shino find him and we win" Kiba told his team.

After an hour of searching Sakura found Shino sitting in a tree.

"I found him I found" she yelled jumping up in down. When those word where heard everyone on Kiba's team yelled finally.

Naruto was in his bed tossing in turning he had just woke up from a nightmare; in it Hinata and Tyi got married. And he didn't get to become Hokage.

; Kit it was just a nightmare calm down:

'I know but now I can't go back to sleep, can you tell me that story you wanted to tell me'

… Fine but get your writing material I just might inspire you:

; Okay you remember the talk you had with Hinata about me and she mentioned how it was odd how I was furious off the bat;

'Yeah she said that animals that get summoned usually give some attitude or talk a little with the person who called them. But they never just go on a rampage like you did. So she thought that you might have been in the middle of something important and or your summoner said something that pissed you off.'

; Well she is right I was doing something important, I was in the middle of the best sex in my life it was that hot, steamy, kinky, 24 hour stuff. And what makes it better is that I and my wife could transform to humans or anything we want but when the best part came I was called here…… I was heated the asshole that asked for me was disrespectful and everything I tried to kill him but ended up destroying part of this village and you well know the rest;

'That must have sucked'

; It still does and since you won't grow some balls and gat with the Hyuuga and get married some times later have sex I still a horny your lucky I don't take over and tear down a strip club.;

'Hey I'm working on it'

: Yea whatever….. Here let me explain what your missing okay kit;

The Kyuubi did what he promised and explain in very vivid detail and images of what his last sexual experienced was like.

Okay this was late and bad I'm sorry I'm jus so mad but whatever hope some people liked it.

1= my wife

2= husband

i think


	6. Mating Season 2 Weeks

_**Kasuchi, Koichi **_I Love You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ALSO Love My Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But Kasuchi I really wish you had an account so I could PM you…………. I wanna get a beta reader and idk how to get one and if a person wants to be mines jus ask and I'll be like you got the job…………. I was reading a fanfic a few days ago and I was wondering how the hell do people know how many hits they get I wish I did. Oh I have an announcement if u got _**ANY **_nice suggestions don't be afraid to post them I really want to answer questions and get a readers tip in it like how I stopped having everything in bold was given to me by _**The Absurdist **_I listen man because I love you all.

"_**Speak"**_

'_**Thought'**_

_**; Kyuubi;**_

:…Please do this for me;

'For the last time no'

; Why the fuck not. Remember all the things I've done for you. I can't get this simple request….. And I thought we were getting along:

' This is not a simple request, for one I have enough people hating me doing this might, no wait…. will make it worse then before the time I had friends and became a ninja if you're my friend you wouldn't want that'

; True, True if you do, do this people wouldn't like you and that means no chance of getting laid….. Damn it. I hate rules………….. I miss my wife;

'Hmm well if I could I would help you meet her but I can't sorry'

; That's nice but there is no way for me or u to do that;

'I bet you I can find a way'

; You better soon because I'm about to loose control;

Naruto smiled to himself and thought of what he just said to Kyuubi then said to himself:

"That's gonna be near impossible……. But I know… there has to be a way. If we shinobi can bring people back to life. I could do this…….. But who would help me………. Who wouldn't think I wasn't trying to destroy Konoha"

Naruto looked up and saw Kagome, Ino, Tenten, Sakura, and Temari talking. To his left Shikamaru was laying down staring at the clouds and the rest of the guys other than Choji (who was currently on a mission with Hinata) playing N.S. Football.

"Naruto how come you're not playing? I thought you loved this game" Sakura asked as she was walking over to Naruto she sat down next to him.

"Don't feel like it" was the only thing she got out of him he laid down.

"Oh… why are you so quiet today it's so weird not hearing you say something stupid"

"Yeah I know but today I didn't feel like getting punched in the face either…. You know that every time you hit me I forget something in my past" Naruto lied he looked away so Sakura couldn't see his smile.

"Really why didn't you mention this before oh kami I must also be the reason your so dumb" Sakura jumped up and started to pace and was hyperventilating but stopped when she heard Naruto's unique laugh.

"Oh god you believed me hahahaha wow"

"Naruto that's not funny you made me worry"

"I'm sorry I, I just had to man you have been so well…um boring lately"

Sakura turned her back and said "don't talk to me"

Naruto stood up "Aww come on it was just a joke forgive please I can't get on without you accepting my apology" and hugged Sakura from behind and started squeezing.

"Oww Naruto you're hurting me… okay okay I forgive you now let go"

It was close to midnight and Naruto was proofreading what he had so far for his book in Jiraiya's Famous series.

; Kit I suggest you stop doing that for a while I don't think I'm going to be able to stop myself from taking over;

'Kyuubi just wait a good five minutes and I'm done'

; Kit I can't do it just stop;

'Okay after this sentence'

; DO YOU WANT TO BE KNOW AS A SEX OFFENDER AND A RAPEST NARUTO; the Kyuubi's voice roared in Naruto's Mind.

'…'

; Alright then so shut the fuck up for a while and stop writing that book go train for a while. Stay away from anything that can be turned to a sexual innuendo, my mating season is coming soon even seeing a hot girl is gonna turn you and me the worst part is the first week you won't be able to control anything in your body I will take over.

'When does it start?'

; Two weeks hurry up and if you are able to control your self in the first week its gets easier. It last a month Naruto you will crack:

After that little episode Kyuubi had, Naruto decided that it was necessary to find a way so Kyuubi can meet his wife. So he went to the only place with people old enough to help him. The Hokage's office

"Hi Naruto what are you here for you need help with something?" Tsunade and Jiraiya asked in unison

"The Kyuubi's mating season is in two weeks"

Okay so originally I was gonna post this on the 15th in honor of both mine and Kakashi's birthday but things came up and I couldn't sorry well hope you like my chapter and the cliffhanger. Hehehehehehe I already have an idea for chapter 7 so it might come put soon.


	7. Nothing has worked

It has been a while and this chapter may not be the best but at least it is something right? These are one of those off the top of my head thing so it might not be the best.

It's been a week since I went to see _T_sunade and _Jiraiya and none of the ideas we had worked. We tried everything from going to the demon dimension to searching though all the forbidden scrolls Konoha had and we tried all._

_"This is hopeless we have tried everything from A-Z baaa-chan I can't take being in a room locked up for a month I'll go crazy we have to find something" Naruto said as he dropped himself onto the couch in Tsunade's office._

_Before Tsunade say anything there was a knock on the door. _

_"Come in" There behind the door was Choji and Hinata smiling with a shine in their eyes even though they both where covered in mud, blood was dripping form Hinata's palms and Choji had a cut on his face it didn't look like it would scar but it seemed like it was made by a very sharp weapon. _

_"You too are a mess why do you seem so happy?" A curios Naruto asked shifting slightly so he can see the two more clearly. The two looked at each other and laughed _

_"It's nothing really you h_ad to be there to understand" Choji answered and gave the report to Tsunade. "Here is the report and the herbs and we found this" Hinata pulled out a collar that was a little dusty but you could still tell that it was made from the finest stones in the world next she pulled out a box, two keys and a dairy they all looked similar to the collar.

"We wanted to look over it but I noticed that it has some kind seal, clan mark, and these weird symbols on it I tried reading it but I only could make out the name Kyuubi and Kyaiba (pronounced kay ee ba). At that moment Kyuubi woke from his nap and was in shock he hadn't heard that name in years it brought back memories of pain, joy, and sadness.

After a few minutes the only people in Tsunades office where Naruto, Hinata and the Hokage herself. Seeing the moment as right Kyuubi took over Naruto's body.

"Hinata may you tell me where found those things?" Naruto's eyes were red and Hinata knew she was talking to Kyuubi she wasn't afraid though.

"In a ghost town near the uncharted territory I'm not sure how me and Choji got there but there was something strange about it I heard a voice and I followed it" She sat down and started pulling a scroll out her bag "when I went to the voice it was a woman she was beautiful she had deep blue eyes, midnight black hair, pale skin but she was weeping she was sobbing saying I need my husband where is he why did he leave." At this point there where tears in Kyuubi's eyes "I walked closer but she disappered and left those stuff behind" Hinata handed Kyuubi the scroll "I found this in this huge abanded house"

Kyuubi froze and was silent for a while "She never shows herself to anyone..Hinata I think you may be the key to me reuniting with my wife.

Hope you liked this.


	8. Will you be willing to help?

Hinata could not believe what she just heard. She was no she might be the key to Kyuubi-Sama meeting his wife again

"What do you mean by that Kyuubi.. Are you implying that she needs to become a host? Because I know that when Naruto dies, so do you." Tsunade said after she got over her shock.

"Ahh when did that horrible lie come to be. If a host dies the demon does not die with them. They simply go back to where they where summoned from but the thing is if they where the boss they have been replaced and have to fight for there place again. The only reason most demons never return is because the risk of them having to go through this again is crazy and annoying to be locked inside a human and becoming powerless the reason I wanted to take over was to see my wife man you don't know how horny I was." Kyuubi looked around the room and noticed Hinata's face was getting red. "ohh sorry Hinata-Chan you're a pure one my bad pet" Hinata smiled a small smile the blush disappearing from her checks.

"Umm Kyuubi-Sama can you read to us what the diary says? Your wife was writing in it when she left"

"Kyuubi what plans do you have involving Hinata. Her father will not appreciate me letting her be a potential host" Tsunade told Kyuubi and sat next to the two. "Naruto needs to be here too please bring him out and he will make a clone and he will help us make a plan"

"Yes ma'am I like it when a woman takes charge" Kyuubi then winks licks his lips and does what the Hokage ordered him to.

It took hours fro the Kyuubi and Naruto to settle down in the diary was a series of the sexual experiences the Kyuubi went through with his wife. Every other second he would give Naruto a look and pick and prod until Naruto said he would add it to the book. Tsunade was drunk beyond belief and Hinata had to step out the because Kyuubi didn't want her to hear this so when she and Naruto finally had sex he would give tips to him to make her feel so good that even the next day she would be in a daze.

"Kyuubi shut up" Naruto yelled for the 100th time his face was bright red and he was hard. Kyuubi was painting pictures in his mind and now that he has seen Hinata his pictures where more vivid and he knew when he let go of the clone all this would come flooding back to him.

"Ahh Naruto look at hw hard you know you like it look I can read your mind and ohh shit imma keep you up tonight.. ohh look this is the more recent stuff call pet back in" Kyuubi had liked Hinata from the start and now when he was able to call her a nickname he found perfect was wonderful and adding t the fact that this beautiful woman will be the reason he sees his wife he was ten times more excited. Hinata poked her head back in and asked to come back. Kyuubi read the diary to the two and it went from little cute things about what his wife wanted like a child to how miserable she was and how she was getting sick and she started talking about something a called the exchange. When this came up and Kyuubi read that word he seemed to wince a little bit and when he finished the diary tears where flowing out his eyes.

"My wife is about to die and there is only one way to save her….Hinata how would you feel would you be willing to help me save her?"

Wow look at this is she gonna say yes no is she gonna become a host who knows? I don't


	9. She's willing to help

For a good five minutes Hinata sat stunned, this was a big responsibility she had to take on and she no idea if she would be able to do it.

"HInata you don't have to do it if you don't want to it's okay" Tsunade said noticing the look on the heiresses face. Naruto looked at he and got up to sit by her side he hugged her gave her a smile. She looked at him then at Kyuubi smiled and said " Aright i'll do it but how is this going to be done and why would I be the best person for this." As soon as the first few word escaped her mouth Kyuubi had jumped and tackled her into a bone crushing hug.

" Alright Hinata this is a long process since we aren't sealing you when you're a baby. The first step is that you have to go to the Demon realm and defeat my wife in battle this is the only way you prove your worth to her."

" HInata where are you, you promised to help me out on the wedding plans" yelled an anxious Kagome she was beyond stressed out, not only where her brothers and her teammates getting in the way Sasuke kept touching her inappropriately and that was always taking time away from her work. So right now the wedding was approaching and barely anything was done.

" Calm down Mae it's going to be all right, you know Hinata loves you to much to miss this and if she does its probably because she's doing something with the Hokage. I did her from this fat boy….Choji's his name I think he said they just came back from a mission. He also said they found a mysterious article so they are probably handling business right now." Tyi said trying to comfort his younger sister. " We can help you, we are the best in the world you know.

With this Kagome put everyone to work. At this very moment she seemed like a tyrant running over her kingdom. Mistakes resulted in getting yelled at and insulted in front of the crew and after Tyi got beat down by her the production of work went a whole lot faster than the history of weddings.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kakashi, and Asuma where all at a bar having a guys night out catching each other up on each others lives when Jiraya came in the bar.

"Hey has anyone in hear seen Naruto he has to give me my book." He said while dropping himself down unto a seat and grabbing a rice ball. " He's writing a whole Icha Icha book for me and I can't seem to find him anywhere, i'm starting to think he's been bullshiting me and didn't write anything…. He has a whole new jutsu scroll riding on this." For a moment all the men in this room had been silent starting at Jiraya and evaluating his sanity when a collective ooohhh was heard.

Each man there new what book was being talked about because Naruto had asked them how to help out with the book."

"Wait Naruto has been writing it but I'm not sure how it's going….hey lets just break into his house and find the book i'm pretty sure what he has done so far is somewhere in his apartment." Kiba offered getting kinda interested in what inspiration Naruto got from his sex life. They all agreed and made there way to Naruto's abode and ransacked the place, after a good half hour of searching Shikamaru found the 5 gigantic manuscript each one labeled in parts. All the men stared in awe looking at all the writing Naruto had done, none of them not even Jiraya was sure that Naruto could write a 50 pages but looking at this they all agreed that Naruto really is an amazing and unpredictable person and then started reading.

After 2 hours of going over plans Hinata knew exactly how everything was going to go down. "Alright….wait do you think we'll be able to talk before we fight?"

"Yes I believe so" Kyuubi said "alright so since this is so much to take in lets all go home" Everyone looks at Tsunade she was drunk beyond belief and was on the table praying that Hiashi wouldn't kill her for allowing this to happen. They all laughed and parted ways.

On the way home Naruto and Kyuubi smelled blood getting worried they went into a full sprint to Naruto's apartment and busted down the door to find Sasuke, Jiraya, Kakashi, Asuma, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru sitting in a pool of blood around Kakashi who was reading Nauto's manuscript out loud. When the guys noticed Naruto and Kyuubi (all ninjas in his year know about it and are cool with Kyuubi) and sat stunned.


	10. Why'd You Hide This?

Now most people who get caught doing something there not supposed to try to make up an excuse. But not these guy no, never that, each and everyone of them sat proud with perverse grins on there faces eyes sparkles showing there amazement.

"Naruto, Kyuubi, why have you been keeping such art a hidden secret. If I had known your of this talent I would have had you co-author more books with me this is a work of art,... this... this is better than all my books combined" Jiraya exclaimed and wiped away the pool of blood around him. " Really like the part in the bar, that was genius but I must say how did you come up with this I never thought you where such a super pervert." Before Naruto could answer Kyuubi butted in and said " He isn't the bar part actually happened to him and I tweaked and bothered so damn much that he had to add all this stuff you think that little virgin could think quality smut like this. Hell no." Everyone laughed while Naruto sat blushing his face growing redder by the moment as his closer friends laughed and joked about him being the only one who hadn't had the wonderful experience of sex yet.

Instead of going home like Tsunade and Kyuubi had suggested Hinata ran like a mad man to help out her dear friend Kagome. She appered in the doorway gasping for air and searching wildly for her friends tuff of red hair. Finding her she her friend she went to her explaining more or less the reason she was so late. As was explaining her story Tyi came over and wrapped his arms around her and rubbed his face into her hair before saying "Told you she wouldn't miss this Mae, the world could have been ending and she still would have come." Kagome smiled as her brother said this and pried his hands away from the Hyuuga then dragged her away but not before say "You are not allowed to do that until she is your girlfriend but let me tell you, you have some competition at winning this sexy ladies heart. Now Hinata your going to go to work. EVERYONE LETS GO THIS WE ARE ALMOST DONE THIS WEDDING BETTER BE AMAZING NO MISTAKES."

This was a really short and sucky chapter but I have no idea what to write next. Please send suggestions!


	11. I'm going to get my shit back

She was beautiful. No one could deny it, and after five years had passed of her husbands disappearance, and her subjects finding out he was trapped in a host the suitors came like flies to a light. There was just something about her. Since the beginning of time she was the one who blessed humans, was on the side of the good hearted and kind. She was the mother figure to all demons she was the sexist thing in the world. With long flowing white hair midnoght blue if she wasn't on the demon world, eyes that change color according to her mood a dark blue was the most common color, a melodious voice, a body frame so amazing demons and the few people who see her just watch. Despite her wonderful personality and kindness this demon had a fierce temper one that put Kyuubi the big bad demon lord into submission.

"ALL YOU SONS OF BITCHES NEED TO BACK THE FUCK OFF. DOES NO ONE HERE REMEMBER I HAVE A HUSBAND. THE LORD IN FACT. Damn he isn't gone just take it as a temporary leave" Kaiba yelled at the men following her. Despite her sudden sickness she still had a temper and was ready to fight anyone to the death just to show that she was still faithful to her husband. "He will come back...I'm sure of it" she whispered to herself as she walked home. When she has gotten there she went to the gigantic calendar and crossed of another day, her life was running short and unless she was hosted she would die in the next two months.

Contrary to belief demons did need to be hosted to survive. It was like having a vacation . When a demon is hosted they are not summoned by others and now have a choice if they would like to help. Gives them time to regenerate and the best perk of being hosted is you gain the power to control the element your host was the best at. Kaiba being hosted only three times in the years she had been alive had acquired water as her main element but there was something different with her power over water. Not only can she control anything that has a drop of water in it, she can heal with water and create it it from the air.

Kaiba stared at the calendar for another minute when a wave of anger flowed through her " STUPID MOTHERFUCKER, HAD TO GO GET SEALED...I HAVENT HAD SEX IN YEARS, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I AM GOING TO FIND MY HUSBAND. HOST OR NOT IM GOING TO GET LAID BY MY HUSBAND." She went to the back of the house getting ready for her voyage when she froze the one thing that was most important to her was missing her journal was gone.

After nonstop working to get the upcoming wedding in top shape Kagome, Hinata, Tyi and his team where exhausted. Tyi's teammates where both sprawled on the floor sleeping Hinata on her back and Tyi using her stomach as a pillow and Kagome on a table barely awake.

"We did it we really did it" Kagome said her eyes slowly closing "I can't wait to show Sasuke what we got done. Thanks you guys I love you" She was met with the sound of breathing and smiled when she saw everyone sleeping. With the little energy left she moved Kenichi and Syun into better positions and collapsed from exhaustion.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore for the past 3 hours the guys have been ragging on him and making fun of the fact that he was still a virgin. Kami help him that he didn't send a kick to everyones face. He was tired of scrubbing the blood that kept running out of his friends noses when ever they read a paragraph of the smut he created. So as a plan to get everyone out of the house he ripped the the manuscript out of the shinobi's hands gave them all a glare before he said " Instead of all of you guys reading this why not try doing some of this, its the few days off and all you guys are doing is sitting here acting like a bunch of perverts giggling over this like i'm pretty sure none of you 'men' have had sex on a ceiling before." For a good minute everyone sat still, then when what Naruto had said finally sunk in they ran out of his house searching for there better half to experience a whole new kind of sex.

Kaiba tore her whole house apart looking for that journal. It was the only thing she had that held any of the memories of her husband and now that she couldn't find it she felt hopeless and couldn't help but let her tears fall. For the 16 years that he has been gone she had only cried once before, and that was a week ago when she realized she would vanish before she saw her husband again. She left the demon world to go cry. She had to keep her composure and rule over the demons. Crying would tell everyone she was miserable and if anyone found that out they would try to take over. So to keep her self strong she looked through the journal, but with it gone she broke down she couldn't take it any longer.

Nothing could make her smile like reading that book and writing in it, but she was now the demon lord and couldn't let her emotions affect how she was ruling so she retraced her steps and wiped away the tears, went back to the deserted and uncharted village and went to where she was was writing her last entry. Thinking back she had realized that while she was there she felt the presence of a human. She was a girl of around 16 had white eyes and a Konoha headband. There was something special about this girl because no one has ever once seen her or heard her speak... Then it hit her. Her things where in Konoha. "I'm about to go get my shit back and nothing not even Kami himself can stop me" She started to make her plan.

Hinata shifted her body trying to get more comfortable but she was met with the cold floor less then a millisecond after impact Hinata's eyes shot open byakugan fully activated when she realized she was in her own room. Not remembering how she got home she checked to see if this was a genjustu finding it wasn't she put her guard down and contemplated in the decision she just made. To get to know what she was going to come to face she walked around in search of Kaiba's journal sat on her window sill and read everything was inside it.


	12. It is done

**Just to make sure to anyone who read the last chapter please tell me that you understood that the description was of Kaiba and not Hinata. If not i'll try to fix it... or just not make a mistake like that again. If i haven't apologized for my grammar before than here I go. I am really sorry for my disregard for English grammar it isn't my strong suit but I would take a beta-reader if anyone has suggestions. If it bothers you to much don't bother reading this anymore if you don't care to much then enjoy this chapter. **

Hinata had read or better yet tried to read Kaiba's journal. For the past 2 hours Hinata had sat in the same spot trying to flip through the book but after the first 100 pages there was nothing but a gigantic sex overload. So using all she had Hinata flipped through the pages just to see if there was anything else, anything that she good use to appeal to Kaiba's better nature but there was nothing. Not being able to take this anymore Hinata did what she had to do and fainted.

Naruto was freaking out. Today was the day that Hinata was going to be sent to the demon world, and who knows how that was going to go. He was worried beyond belief not because he was certain she would lose, but because he was worried that if she did win the sealing could potentially put her in great danger. People still hated him and he didn't want Hinata to go through what he went through as a child. Noticing Naruto's nervousness Kyuubi decided to comfort the boy and called him down to the cage.

"Kit, I promise you everything is going to be okay. My wife won't hurt Hinata, I have a feeling they won't fight and she's just going to put HInata through a plethora of tests. My wife doesn't often fight when she's sick...well unless she thinks someone is trying to tear us apart other than that she's a softy" Looking at Kyuubi through the bars of his cage Naruto smiled a small smile then opened his mouth to say

"Maybe but I mean so many things can go wrong with this. I don't want her to be shunned because she is now a host. I know she can handle it but I don't want her to go through any of this. Your wife might not like her, the sealing could go wrong, or she could get stuck in the demon world for the rest of her life. I know nobody would want that and it'll be all my fault. I suggested that we would find you wife, I decision i do not regret but is there another way?"

"None of that will happen even though this was all short notice we went over the methods so much we could preform this action in our sleep. Naruto, I know you love her, don't make that face it's true. But have more faith in her kid. She's stronger than your giving her credit for right now, it'll work well I promise you" he paused for a bit before going on "Now get out of bed and get Tsunade and Hinata we need to get this done as soon as possible"

It was done.

Meanwhile...

"Hot springs, pretty woman nice weather year round ahhhh the loveliness of Konoha" Jiraya said as he was talking a walk through the towns busiest street. " Having Naruto write that part of the book has released me of so much stress, i've never had this much time for myself"

Before Jiraya could continue though there was a huge explosion.

Short chapter yea i know but i feel like whats next should have a chapter dedicated to it…speaking of which….any ideas?


End file.
